Antidoto
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Él solo quería compartir su secreto para evitar el malestar en los transportes[Drabble] Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island
1. Chapter 1

**Antidoto**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: **499 palabras.**

* * *

 ** _Antídoto_**

[Rogue]

—Ese desgraciado.

Lance una maldición en voz alta sin importarme que hubiera personas que se encontraban cerca de mí. Estaba hastiado y mareado, por culpa del desgraciado al que debo de ir a visitar.

Lanzando un suspiro de resignación, me dispuse a recostarme en el asiento para así tratar de controlar el mareo que me invade cada vez que subo a un medio de transporte. Aunque dudo que recostarme ayude, puesto que siempre intento hacer de _todo_ para calmar el malestar.

Siento que todo me da vueltas. ES molesta esta sensación, pero agradezco que nadie halla tenido la grandiosa idea de sentarse a mi lado, ya que de ser así seria vergonzoso ir _sufriendo_ mientras me observan.

Ya quiero llegar a destino, o de lo contrario, estoy casi seguro que cometeré una estupidez, tal como saltar de esta máquina infernal mientras está en movimiento.

— ¡Hola!

Escucho que alguien dice a mi lado. Y yo trato de ignorar la presencia del desconocido, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que no tengo ganas de socializar?

—Te afecta viajar, ¿verdad? —Afirma lo que a leguas se ve, mientras se gana un gruñido de mi parte— ¡No te enojes! Entiendo lo que sientes, porque yo lo viví.

—Hola. —Por fin accedo a devolverle el saludo, pero lo hago sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues tengo el presentimiento de que un _accidente_ desagradable puede ocurrir.

— ¿Sabes? Es raro ver que alguien pase por situaciones muy parecidas a las que vivía.

—Es más raro escuchar que alguien _mienta_ para mantener una conversación con un extraño. —acuse, ya que eso de que él se sienta identificado conmigo ni él se lo cree.

—No miento —aseguro y añadió—: Soy Sting. Sting Eucliffe.

Entendía su punto. Me dijo su nombre para dejar de ser extraños, aunque estaba equivocado, yo no le diría mi nombre.

— ¿Qué hiciste para curarte de los mareos, Sting?

—El antídoto me lo dio mí vecina, Wendy. Solo debes de mantener tu mente ocupada…

El seguía hablando y a mí me dieron ganas de golpearlo. ¿Mente ocupada? Era ridiculez más grande que alguien me haya dicho. Fue entonces cuando recién repare en su figura.

Desde mi posición note que Sting era rubio, se vestía a la moda, tenía casi la misma estatura que yo y hablaba demasiado para mi gusto.

— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos para distraerte? —Su casual sugerencia me hizo volver a la realidad— Yo digo una letra y tú me dices un nombre, animal, fruta y objeto que inicien con esa letra, ¿va? Con la letra G.

Guarde silencio, ya que no tenía cinco años para ponerme a jugar y menos en un tren; así pensaba, pero antes de darme cuenta mis palabras se escaparon.

—Gajeel, gato, guanabana y guantes.

Sting me miro sorprendido. Sus ojos azulados brillaron de la emoción y por inercia sonreí levemente, pues Sting me dio el _antídoto_ para el mareo.

—Con T. Por cierto extraño, soy Rogue Cheney.

Después de todo, en esta realidad dudo volver a verlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora...**

* * *

 **1.- Esta idea fue la primera que surgió, pero la segunda que escribí.**

 **2.- Tenia la letra correcta. Los nombres necesarios y entonces mi compañero de trabajo me hablo y ¡puf! todo se fue al desagüe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antidoto**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: 591 **palabras.**

Ronda: **2**

* * *

 ** _Antídoto II_**

[Rogue]

Definitivamente había algo mal conmigo, ya que de caso contrario, no me explico el porqué de mi actitud tan... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Confiada?

Si, confiada es la palabra que busco, pues el siempre solitario Rogue Cheney había confiado demasiado en un extraño.

Y por ello, ahora me encuentro aquí, en la habitación de un chico al que hace dos meses conocí.

—Extraño. —murmure tan débil que incluso para mí fue difícil de captar.

—No soy ningún extraño —escuché que decían, dándome cuenta que ya no estaba sólo—. En el tren ya te había dicho mi nombre, soy Sting.

Parpadee un par de veces, antes de darme cuenta que Sting Eucliffe, el chico que conocí en un tren había regresado a la habitación; la cual cabe aclarar, también era extraña para mí.

—No hablaba de ti, Sting —aclare al culpable de esta situación—. Lo decía por todo esto, resulta extraño. —señalé indicando con uno de mis dedos todo al rededor.

Sting siguió de manera atenta el movimiento circular que realice con mi mano, justo después habló:

—Lo siento. Sé que es extraño que no tenga casi muebles —se excusó el rubio—. Todo es culpa de mi padre y su idea de querer hacerme responsable.

Ante su comentario sonreí un poco, era gracioso que Sting creyera que hablaba de la escasez de muebles que hay en su apartamento. Según me conto, se debía a él y su necedad de querer independizarse o al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo ayer que me invitó.

—Tampoco hablaba de eso —indique, justo al momento en el que me imitaba. Sentándose en el suelo para quedar frente a mí—. Lo que quiero decir es que resulta un tanto raro que esté con quién se supone es un extraño.

Desde mi posición noté la extraña mueca que apareció en el rostro de Sting, y era de entenderse, ya que hable sin tacto alguno.

—No creo que sea extraño —aseguro él—. Más bien, creo que es emocionante.

Ante su definición de esta peculiar situación rodé los ojos. Yo no tachaba nuestra situación de emocionante, porque digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio vería con emoción el estar con un extraño?

— ¿Emocionante? —Cuestioné— ¿Por qué es así para ti?

Sting se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual la respuesta. Por mi parte gruñí.

—Creo que es porque me agrado conocer a alguien tan opuesto a mí en todo los sentidos —informó tendiéndome un dulce que sacó de su ropa. Yo negué, porque las cosas dulces no iban conmigo—. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen los opuestos se a traen.

—Eso es en química científica, en relaciones humanas no se aplica.

Como ya me había dado cuenta, él no tardó en rechistar al respecto.

—No todo tiene que resolverse del modo científico —aseguro con fastidio—. Hay cosas que no tienen explicación.

Guardé silencio ante su lógica, ya que me resultaba demasiado inmadura.

—En esta vida todo debe de tener una explicación.

—Bueno, si quieres una respuesta lógica, diremos que me agradas y punto, porque decir que soy el antídoto que necesitas para llenar tu mundo de luz te va a enojar, ¿verdad? —comentó soltado a reír por su ocurrencia.

Por mi parte, preferí no emitir palabra alguna, pues admitir en público que me agradaba la presencia de ese rubio sonaba raro y era ir contra mi personalidad.

Además si su lógica de los opuestos resultaba cierta, era imposible que ambos fuéramos confiados; por tal ese papel le tocaba a él y a mí el del desconfiado que niega lo obvio.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

* * *

Mi intención era continuar esto, ya sea dentro o fuera del reto, y como se dio la oportunidad. Aquí esta la continuación.


End file.
